


The Circlet Incident

by justsomenonsense



Series: Just Some CR NSFW [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Playful Sex, Roommates, the sex is really loud and the walls are really thin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomenonsense/pseuds/justsomenonsense
Summary: Beau has a problem with her intelligence circlet and it snowballs into Fjord not being able to look her or Jester in the eye the next morning.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Series: Just Some CR NSFW [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903897
Comments: 11
Kudos: 391





	The Circlet Incident

“Gods-fucking-motherfucking-blessit-”

Jester paused outside the bedroom that she shared with Beau and just listened for a moment. She frowned as the colorful, bitten off curses continued through the closed door and gently pushed it open. “Beau?”

Beau was sitting at the vanity that the inn had provided in their room, right next to the window with the soft white moonlight drifting in and laying over the old wood boards like satin, tugging at her own hair and making faces in the mirror.

She turned towards Jester then and her face was turned down in a pitiful pout. Her circlet was hanging heavily in her face, wrapped up and tangled in her hair. “It won’t come out,” she said, sneering. “Every time I try to pull it, it starts ripping out my hair.”

Jester giggled and hurried inside, shutting and locking the door for the night behind her. “Come here, come over here, I’ll help.” She sat on the twin bed closest to the door that Beau had claimed for herself and opened her legs with just enough room for Beau to fit between her tights. “I’ll untangle it for you.”

Beau hesitated and gave her circlet one last tug before finally standing up and making her way over. She huffed as she sat on the floor and slid backwards between Jester’s knees until her back hit the bed. “Don’t pull all my hair out, please. I don’t think I can pull off the bald look as well as Dairon does.”

Jester grinned and started gently untangling Beau’s hair from the grooves and bends in the circlet. “You would look beautiful and cool no matter what your hair looked like.”

Beau’s mouth twitched up into a reluctant smile. “Thanks Jes,” she said, reaching up and touching the back of Jester’s hand with her fingertips before letting her hand fall back into her lap. She winced when a single strand of hair was pulled out at the root and Beau flinched. “Fuck-” She grunted and bit her lip to keep the noise of pain in.

Jester hissed and started rubbing the sore spot with the pad of her thumb. “Sorry,” she whispered, wincing in sympathy. “Sorry, sorry.”

“It’s okay, I’m fine.”

Jester continued rubbing Beau’s scalp for a moment then scratched it gently with her nail before going back to the focus on the circlet. She spent a few minutes, gently untangling it, until it slid free. Strands of Beau’s hair fell into her face and she let out a sigh of relief, relaxing back against Jester’s thighs around her.

“Better?” Jester asked, laughing playfully and sitting the circlet off to the side. Beau hummed in response and Jester started running her fingers through Beau’s hair to brush out any left over knots. “Does your head still hurt?”

“Nah,” Beau said, leaning into Jester’s hand on her skin. “Thanks for your help.”

Jester started rubbing the pads of her fingers into Beau’s scalp and grinned when Beau let out a contented sigh. “It’s nice to see you relax like this. You’re always so tense.” She gently scratched her nails down Beau’s undercut and then pushed her fingers back up through the long hair on the top of her head until it all fell in her face. “I should do this for you more often.”

Beau chuckled. “I won’t turn that down if you’re offering.”

Jester grinned and opened her mouth to speak but was startled when there was a knock on the door. In her surprise, her fingers wrapped into Beau’s hair and she pulled sharply, yanking Beau’s head back so that her neck was bared. Then Beau made a sound that sent a thrill through Jester’s body.

She moaned, loudly and long, the gutteral sound punching out from deep in her chest. Her eyes snapped open and widened and she slapped her hand over her mouth so quickly that Jester was sure she’d left a red hand print over her cheeks. They stared at each other for a long moment, neither willing to break the spell that had fallen over them, but it was shattered when there was another knock on the door.

Beau pushed herself up and Jester’s hand fell limply from her hair as she hurried away. “Yeah,” she called through the door, not opening it.

“Just wanted to say goodnight.” It was Fjord.

“Night,” Beau said, hiding her face in the crook of her elbow. “See you at breakfast.”

Jester could hear his footsteps fading away but she only had eyes for Beau, who was refusing to look at her or move from where she’d frozen in her shame. 

“Beau?” Jester started, pulling her legs up on the bed to sit on them. “Are you alright?”

“Yep,” she said, popping her lips on the ‘p’. “Fine. Uh huh.”

“Are you feeling embarrassed?” Beau didn’t answer but she also didn’t move. “There’s no reason to feel bad. It was a natural reaction, you like having your hair pulled, it’s no big deal.”

Beau groaned, this time in mortification which was not as sexy. She marched over to the bed that Jester wasn’t sitting on. “Alright, time for this day to end. Night.” She managed to crawl into the bed without meeting Jester’s eyes and pulled the blanket up over her head.

Jester frowned and watched the Beau shaped lump under the blanket for a moment. “What if-” she started, then she grinned because this was definitely a great idea. She giggled and laid down on the bed, still facing Beau. “What if I made it even and told you something that I like?”

Beau sighed and the lump shifted. “Jes, you don’t have to. Don’t worry about it.”

“No, no, I want to tell you. Okay?” Beau sighed again but didn’t answer. “Okay, okay, I found out super recently that I really like to pull hair.” She grinned and watched as the lump stayed completely still for several seconds. 

Then Beau reached up and started to pull the blanket down off her eyes to meet Jester’s eyes across the room. “Jes… What- What are you saying? You realize that this is, like-” She cleared her throat and pulled the blanket all the way down passed her collarbone. “You realized that it’s, like, a sexual thing right? I don’t just let random people or even good friends pull my hair.” 

Jester giggled and rolled out of the bed, excitedly hurrying over to Beau’s bedside and crouching down so that they were eye to eye. She grinned and folded her hands on the edge of the mattress and then rested her chin on her fingers so that she was inches from Beau’s face. “Can I do it again?”

Beau’s beautiful blue eyes started searching her face, looking for doubt or confusion or any sign that Jester didn’t realize what she was asking. “I… yeah. Yeah, alright.”

Jester reached carefully up towards Beau’s face. She brushed the pads of her fingers up Beau’s cheekbone slowly towards the top of her ear. She started scratching with her fingernails when she reached Beau’s undercut and felt a shudder run through her when Beau let out a small, reluctant grunt. She ran her nails back and forth over the side of Beau’s head for several seconds until Beau’s eyes slowly started to fall closed. Then she pushed her fingers up through the long hair on top, tightened her fingers, and pulled.

Beau bit her lip and swallowed the noise in her throat. Jester frowned, feeling robbed, and used her grip on Beau’s head to roll her over onto her back. She climbed into the bed with her, sitting at her side and leaning over to look at her face. 

“No, no, don’t keep quiet. I wanna hear the noise again.”

Beau squinted up at her, still biting her lip. “Jes,” Beau mumbled, her voice shaking slightly. “Fjord and Caduceus are right on the other side of the wall…”

Jester threw her leg over Beau’s hips and sat fully on her hip bones, causing Beau to make a noise of surprise but she rested her hands on Jester’s bare thighs, right at the hem of Jester’s nightgown. “Please, Beau? Please, Beau, please, it was such a pretty noise.” She leaned forward until there were only centimeters between their noses, so close that they were sharing breaths, and Beau was watching her with arousal and surprise in her eyes. “Please, Beau, promise me. Don’t make yourself be quiet.”

Beau nodded slowly, never moving her eyes from Jester’s. “Yeah. I promise.”

Jester grinned and leaned forward even closer until Beau could feel Jester’s heartbeat against her own chest. “Can I kiss you now?” Beau nodded quickly and pushed herself up the rest of the distance to press her mouth against Jester’s. Jester giggled into her mouth and tried to kiss back. Her first kiss was clumsy and hurried but Beau reached up to lay her hand against Jester’s jaw and guide her gently. Beau was so focused on the kiss, of teaching Jester, of making this enjoyable for her, that she didn’t notice Jester’s hand brushing up into her hair until Jester pulled hard on it.

Beau cried out in pleasure into Jester’s smiling mouth and arched her back. “Jes-” she gasped. “Fuck!”

Jester grinned against Beau’s skin, feeling all different kinds of excitement filling her stomach. “What now?” she asked, tightening her hold on Beau’s hair to keep her head still and tilted back. “What do I do now?”

Beau was breathing heavily, huffing like she’d just run a mile and her skin was hot against Jester’s. “What-” She swallowed audibly. “What do you want to do? You’ve read all those books, anything stand out to you?”

Jester hummed thoughtfully, still not letting Beau move. “Can I see you naked?”

Beau licked her lips and nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, okay.” She reached blindly for the end of her crop top but Jester grabbed her wrist with the hand that wasn’t wrapped in Beau’s hair.

“I wanna do it,” Jester said. “It’s like opening a candy bar.”

Beau snorted and opened her eyes, trying to find Jester’s in the darkness. “A candy bar? In what way?” She let go of her top and let her hands fall back against the bed beside her head to let Jester have her fun.

Jester grinned and started laying light kisses down the curve of her jaw. “Because you’re super sweet and I’m going to eat you up.”

Beau laughed out loud and covered her eyes. “Fuck, you’re so goddamn cute.”

Jester was grinning widely as she started kissing a line down Beau’s neck, pulling Beau’s head back a little bit to give herself move room under her jaw. She let her fingers untangle from Beau’s hair but made a noise to stop Beau when it looked like she was about to relax against the mattress. “Ah- No, don’t move. You look so pretty like this but I need both my hands to get your clothes off.”

Beau whined quietly in the back of her throat. “Jes, that’s gonna hurt my neck.”

“You’re so strong and flexible though, you can do it. Just hold it until you don’t want to anymore, okay? You can stop whenever but will you try?”

Beau was still for a moment before she shifted back into the position that Jester had been holding her in. “Yeah,” she said. “Yeah, I can do it.”

Jester pressed a hard kiss to her collar bone before she pulled away and sat up straight on Beau’s hips once more. “You’re so good at this, Beau,” she whispered. “You’re so good.” She started running her fingertips over the edge of Beau’s crop top right over her ribs. “I’m getting a little nervous,” Jester whispered, playing with the hem of the top. “I’ve seen you naked before but this is so different. You’d tell me if you didn’t like something, right? You’d tell me to stop?”

Beau still didn’t move. “Jes, if I didn’t like everything that was happening right now I wouldn’t still be here.”

“No, I know that, but I mean later. If I hurt you in a way you didn’t like or if I touched something you didn’t want me to touch. You tell me, okay? Promise?”

“Yeah,” Beau said. “I promise. You too, when it’s my turn.”

Jester grinned and gave Beau a quick kiss on the mouth before going back to start taking off Beau’s top. She pulled the top up over Beau’s arms but didn’t pull it off all the way, letting it restrain Beau’s arms up over her head.

Jester spent a moment looking over Beau’s bare chest. She had seen them before, as roommates with no problem undressing or bathing in front of each other, one or both of them were topless at least once a day, but she had never really looked at them.

“They’re so cute,” she said, laying her hand over Beau’s left breast and squeezing lightly. It was small and so soft and fit perfectly in her palm. Beau gasped and her neck and back arched even farther to press herself up into Jester’s hand. “It’s like a little flan.”

Beau laughed again and Jester was glad that they could still have fun together even in this situation. “Are you hungry or something? You keep comparing me to food.”

Jester didn’t answer her and just pressed her thumb experimentally into Beau’s dark nipple. Beau grunted and Jester decided quickly that she didn’t like that quiet noise as much as the others Beau made. She pinched the nipple between her fingers and rolled it and Beau finally let out a moan like the one that had started it all, deep and loud and guttural and a little desperate. Jester started humming a happy song to herself as she pressed feather kisses on the underside of Beau’s breast.

“Will you be super mad at me if I bite you?” Jester asked suddenly. “Cause I kinda wanna bite you right now.”

“Fuck…” Beau groaned lowly. “De-Definitely not mad.”

Jester opened her mouth against the side of Beau’s beast and just laid her teeth against Beau’s skin for a moment before biting down lightly, not even hard enough to leave a mark. “Good?”

“Harder. You can- Harder.”

Jester went to the same spot and bit down harder, leaving a faint indent in her flesh. “Harder?” Beau just nodded, biting her lip and straining to arch farther into Jester’s mouth. “Tell me if it’s too much.” She bit down hard, sucking a bruise into her skin like a tattoo over her heart.

Beau’s neck dropped out of the position that Jester had put her in earlier, and she laid against the mattress like a limp doll and keened in pleasure. “Jes!” she gasped, she entire body vibrating. “Gods, Jes! Fuck!”

Jester pulled away from the breast she’d been giving loving attention to and started biting and leaving dark hickies down Beau’s ribs until she reached her belly button, then she sat up straight to look at Beau’s face. She smiled softly and started rubbing her fingers against Beau’s neck to soothe her screaming muscles. “I kinda want to do this forever,” she whispered. “I never wanna move or leave, I just wanna look at you like this forever.”

Beau swallowed a smile and cleared her throat. “That’s gonna get boring at some point, Jes.” Her voice was even rougher and more gravelly than usual from all her screaming and moaning and it was super hot. “Just looking at me? Everyone gets tired of my face eventually.”

Jester shook her head and weaved her fingers through Beau’s hair but she didn’t pull yet, she just carded her fingers through gently. “Not me,” she said, kissing up the side of Beau’s face to her hair line. “Not if it’s you.”

She gave Beau a moment to catch her breath and just brushed through her hair like she had done earlier this evening until Beau spoke.

“What... What do you want to do next?”

Jester hummed and smiled and twirled a strand of Beau’s hair around her finger. “I have so many ideas. I’ve read so many books, Beau, I have a list. I have enough ideas to keep us busy for weeks.”

“I’ve liked all your ideas so far. Lay one on me.”

Jester felt a little awkward for a moment. So far tonight had been about her exploring Beau’s body and finding ways to make her feel good and make her make those noises that Jester liked so much but this next idea… It was a little more about her own pleasure and she wasn’t sure if it was something she could ask for. “Do you…” She licked her lips. “There’s this part in some of the books where the guy will use his… his mouth on the heroine’s…”

Beau smirked and pressed a gentle kiss against Jester’s shoulder. “Yeah,” she whispered. “What about it?”

Jester whined indignantly. “Are you gonna make me ask for it?”

“Yep. You can say it, don’t be embarrassed. I want to do it. Gods, do I wanna fucking do it for you. You just need to ask.”

Jester swallowed the nervousness blocking her throat. “Will you... Will use your mouth on me?”

Beau smirked against her skin. “With pleasure.” She struggled against the shirt that was still restraining her arms up over her head. “You’re gonna have to release my arms though.”

“Oh, do I really have to, though?”

“Jes, I can’t eat you out with my arms like this.”

Jester bit her lip and sat up straight, still straddling Beau’s waist. “What if, though- What if I used the shirt to tie them up behind your back instead? Could you do it that way?”

Beau seemed to consider that for a moment. “I can try.”

Jester grinned and tugged the shirt off Beau’s arms. “We should switch places, get comfortable.”

Beau pushed herself up on her knees and Jester sat behind her to wrap the shirt loosely around Beau’s arms, tight enough to restrain them but lax enough that Beau could escape or Jester could release her if she ever decided that she didn’t like it anymore. Then she hurriedly moved around in front of Beau and pulled the end of her nightgown up on her hips, relaxing back against the headboard.

Beau smiled a little fondly when she saw Jester’s lacy, frilly purple panties and then looked up to meet her eyes. “You’re gonna have to take those off.”

“You take them off,” Jester teased, wiggling her hips playfully.

Beau snorted and rolled her eyes. “You’re read too much porn. It’s really difficult and awkward to take someone’s underwear off with your teeth, I’ve tried it and it just gets weird by the time you reach her knees.”

“First of all, there is no such thing as too much porn. Second of all, you’re super hot and I don’t think anything that you do right now would seem weird to me.”

Beau chuckled and shrugged. “Alright, fine. But I’m gonna take my sweet fucking time with it.”

Jester smiled and reached up to bury her fingers in Beau’s hair. “We’ve got all night.”

Beau shook her head in amusement and then moved in close to Jester’s thigh and nipped at it lightly. “Why are you making this so difficult on me?” she teased. “Don’t you want me to eat you out?”

“I’ve never made anything easy on anyone ever. Why did you think I was gonna start doing that now?”

Beau laughed out loud, her shoulders shaking. “That is an excellent point actually.” Jester opened her mouth to reply but she gasped and tugged on Beau’s hair when she licked a line up the outside of her underwear. Beau pressed the flat of her tongue against Jester’s clit through her underwear and moaned when Jester pulled on her hair hard. “Careful with the hair,” Beau mumbled, her lips brushing against the fabric of the underwear when she spoke. “I wanna focus on this and you pulling is distracting me.”

“Sorry, sorry, sorry,” Jester mumbled. She let go of Beau’s hair and moved her hand down to rest on the back of Beau’s neck instead, gently pressing her forward. “Keep going, I won’t distract you.”

Beau let herself be moved and pressed her open mouth against Jester’s underwear, mouthing wetly against it and sucking on her clit through the fabric. “Good?”

“I thought you were gonna take it off,” Jester whined. She cried out and arched her back when Beau sucked again. “Beau!” she exclaimed.

Beau smirked, excited that it was finally her turn to take Jester apart. Beau bit gently, rolling the clit between her teeth until Jester’s thighs started to tremble around her. She pulled her teeth off the little nub but kept the panties in her teeth, tugging on them until Jester lifted her hips so that she could pull them up her thighs. Jester pulled her knees up to her chest so that Beau could pull them down her shins and off the ends of her feet.

“Ha!” Beau exclaimed, muffled slightly with her teeth still holding the purple fabric. “Victory!” She leaned over to drop the panties to the floor and licked her lips, grinning. “Ready?”

Jester nodded, squeezing her eyes shut and biting her lips. “Yes, yes, please, please, please,” she mumbled, whispering affirmatives like a quiet mantra. 

Beau leaned forward and pressed a loving kiss on Jester’s hip. “Jessie,” she said. “Open your eyes.” 

Jester shook her head. “I’m scared I’m gonna make a stupid face or start crying from feeling so good or something. The girls do that sometimes in the books.”

Beau smiled softly. “That’s a major compliment though. If I ate you so good you started to cry I’d wanna see that. Open em, Jessie.”

Jester hesitated only another moment before opening her eyes and looking down to meet Beau’s between her legs. “I wanna hold onto your hair, can I just hold it, I won’t pull? I think that would make me feel more… steady.”

Beau nodded and tilted her head down to let Jester grab on. “Go ahead.” 

She waited until Jester’s fingers were tight in her hair, not tugging yet, just holding on, and then leaned forward and licked up into Jester’s folds. Jester gasped and her eyes started to fall closed again but she forced them back open wide to watch. She pressed the flat of her tongue against Jester’s entrance and wished suddenly that she had use of her arms so that she could multitask but only have her mouth to work with was kind of thrilling. She pressed Jester’s clit between her tongue and her top teeth, biting gently and rolling her tongue until Jester was shaking and whining under her mouth.

“Beau….” Jester gasped, her voice a high, desperate whine. “Beau, It’s not- More! Oh more, please, please!” Beau gave her clit one more lick before pressing the tip of her tongue inside of her. She pressed her mouth solidly against her and pushed her tongue as deep as it would go, pistoning in and out over and over again. Jester couldn’t keep her eyes open but the tears gathered in the corners of her eyes anyway. She pulled hard on Beau’s hair and Beau moaned low inside of her and it just caused Jester to moan in response. “Beau,” she groaned. “D-Deeper, I need-” She used her hold on Beau’s hair and push her closer until her nose was jammed up against her skin. 

Beau moaned and pulled back just enough to speak. “Untie my hands,” she mumbled, then she licked at her quickly. “Untie my hands and I can get deeper.”

Jester didn’t even seem to remember why she’d wanted Beau’s arms restrained in the first place and whined as she bent at the waist and hurriedly pulled away the shirt, tossing it off to the side. Beau’s hands instantly snapped to Jester’s hips and she lifted her up off the mattress to get a better angle with Jester’s legs resting on her shoulders. Once Jester was secure, she let go of her hips with one hand and pressed her fingers in beside her tongue.

Jester cried out and arched her back when Beau pressed against something inside of her that she’d never been able to reach properly on her own. “Oh, Beau! More please! Oh, please, please!” She weaved her fingers into Beau’s hair again and pulled.

Beau rolled her tongue over Jester’s clit and fucked Jester hard with two of her fingers until Jester screamed and came over her tongue. Beau licked her through the aftershocks, keeping her fingers pressed inside and gently rubbing against the pleasure spot inside her.

“Jessie,” she whispered as Jester’s thighs trembled on her shoulders. “Can you talk to me? How you feeling?” She kissed the inside of Jester’s thigh and slowly started to lower her hips back to the bed until she could see Jester’s face.

She was flushed purple and breathing deeply, her chest rising and falling quickly as she tried to catch her breath. A few of the tears had squeezed out of her screwed shut eyelids and rolled down the sides of her face and into her hair. When Beau leaned over her body and brushed some sweaty hair out of her face, Jester finally opened her eyes and smiled.

“Beau,” she moaned. “I can’t move. I can’t feel my legs.” Beau smiled and pressed a kiss to her mouth and Jester hummed. She didn’t have enough energy to really kiss her back but Beau didn’t mind. She licked her lips when Beau pulled away, tasting herself and considering it for a moment. “It tastes different than I thought it would. I thought it’d be kinda… sour. But it was kinda tasty.”

Beau groaned and laid her forehead against Jester’s shoulder. “Don’t say things like that when you can barely move. You’re gonna get me worked up again.”

Jester blinked at her when the implication of that hit her. “Oh! Did you come? You didn’t even get touched at all yet.”

Beau chuckled and nodded, letting her weight lay over Jester’s body. “Yeah. When I say that hair pulling does it for me, it really, really does it for me.”

“That’s cool.” Jester started running her fingers over Beau’s undercut, not even having the energy the brush them through her hair. “Can I… Can I taste it?”

Beau groaned and her hips rolled against Jester’s thigh involuntarily. “Jesus, Jes…”

“Is that weird?”

“No, it’s fucking hot.” 

Jester giggled and reached up with a trembling hand to grab Beau’s wrist. “Use my hand, use my fingers.” Beau moaned low in her throat but started to move Jester’s fingers down to where her pants were sitting low on her hips. She pressed Jester’s hand flat against her stomach with her hand covering it and then slid them both under her waist band and down to where she was warmest. Jester pressed her weak fingers into Beau’s fold and found her soaking wet. “Wow,” she whispered as Beau helped her remove her hand once more. “You really did do it untouched. I thought that only happened in porn.” She brought her wet fingers up to her mouth and popped them between her lips, sucking on them and grinning around them when Beau moaned. She let her clean fingers fall out of her mouth and then closed her eyes, still smiling softly. “Can we do that again? Not tonight, just… again?”

Beau closed her eyes and laid down beside her. “Whenever you want. I look forward to hearing about that list.”

Jester grinned and hugged Beau close. “I’ll show it to you in the morning.”

Beau blinked her eyes open in surprise. “Oh. You have an actual, physical list. I thought that was, like, hyperbole.” 

“Nope! It’s pages five and six in my sketchbook.” She paused to yawn and then kissed Beau’s forehead. “Night.”

Beau hid a smile in Jester’s neck. “Night.”

Fjord couldn’t look either of them in the eye at breakfast the next morning without blushing like crazy but Beau couldn’t even apologize for it.


End file.
